Théo Barbot
|latest = Kung Food}} '''http://metawohoo.tumblr.com/post/148541108709/i-got-my-copy-of-un-chat-de-trop-and-the-actual is an artist and a sculptor. In "Copycat" when Ladybug doesn't attend the revealing of his statue of her and Cat Noir, and Cat Noir claims that he and Ladybug "have a thing", Théo gets upset and jealous. As a result, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Cat Noir's doppelganger, the supervillain '''Copycat. Appearance Théo is a bit taller than Adrien, with brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch. He wears a purple shirt with two unbuttoned buttons at the top, a black overshirt, gray jeans, and black boots. As Copycat, he looks identical to Cat Noir. Personality Théo is creative and gracious. He appreciates Ladybug for protecting Paris; he's sure they have a lot in common. Though more on the quiet side, he has a lot of passion for his work and the things he cares about. He has feelings for Ladybug and he takes it hard when she doesn't show up for the reveal of his statue. He also gets easily jealous when Cat Noir brags about he and Ladybug being a couple, claiming that Cat Noir isn't good enough for her. However, after he is reverted back to his normal self, he gets over his frustration and jealousy, appreciating Ladybug signing his photo of her and at peace about Cat Noir and Ladybug being together--not knowing that it isn't the case. As Copycat, he is overcome by his jealousy of Cat Noir and admiration of Ladybug. He makes a bad name for Cat Noir by stealing the Mona Lisa from the Louvre,he captures Cat Noir and attempts to trick Ladybug into thinking that he is the real Cat Noir, in hopes of achieving her affection. When he isn't able to fool Ladybug, he shouts that no one will have her and attacks Cat Noir. While cunning and determined, he falls for Ladybug's trick of asking him about their secret promise that they never made, which he thinks they have. Abilities Théo is a very skilled artist, being able to make a very realistic bronze statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir (although, according to the latter, he should be taller). Also, Théo is able to do a wide variety of jobs, as seen in is multiple cameos. As a villain CC S01EP05 (271).png|Copycat hiding his photo of Ladybug, where the akuma hides, in a pocket. CC S01EP05 (361).png|Copycat fighting with Ladybug. CC S01EP05 (325).png|Copycat's Cataclysm. CC S01EP05 (390).png|Copycat's ring, losing a pad after using Cataclysm. As Copycat, he gets supernatural strength and agility, along with a copy of Cat Noir's staff and the ability to perform Cataclysm. However, this power makes him start running out of energy (which is shown by his ring losing paw prints). He can also mimic Cat Noir's voice. Sightings Trivia * In the French dubbed version, Théo's supervillain name is "L'imposter." * As Copycat, when he is imitating Cat Noir, he is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. This makes him the only character to be voiced by two different voice actors. * He makes various brief cameo appearances doing random jobs: ** In "Dark Cupid", he is a mover. ** In "The Mime", he is a sign holder for the pantomime show. ** In "Animan", he is found in the bathroom of Collège Françoise Dupont. ** In "Pixelator", he becomes trapped in a photo with Mireille Caquet, having been strolling the Champs-Élysées. ** In "Guitar Villain", he acts as a DJ for XY. ** In "Kung Food", he is a boom operator. es:Théo Barbot fr:Théo Barbeau ko:테오 바우보 pl:Theo Barbeau pt-br:Theo Barbeau ru:Тео Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students